a new future outtakes
by collegegirl23
Summary: one shots and flashbacks and missing scenes from my story a new future
1. Chapter 1

A New Future Outtakes

A/n: a little stuck on ch 12 of New Future so decided to write a few one shots set during the storyline some maybe set in the orginal future flashbacks of wolverine some will be flashbacks of things talked about in Kitty and Bobby's past. This first chapter is their 2nd trip to the fountain and what happens afterwards warning sex scene here yes this is M rated all the chapter wont be M rated though. To set the scene from ch. 6 this was the day that Professor X told Bobby that he had found out Pyro had gone to the Brotherhood. Reminder Bobby is 18 and Kitty 15 in this chapter and they been together about a year.

Chapter 1

Bobby sat on his bed in his room at the institute flipping through the channels on tv but not finding anything on. It was late but he could not sleep all he could think about was the news that Professor X had given him that day. He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Kitty come in his room. She was carrying her ice skates and sat them down on the floor and joined him on the bed.

She hugged him and said, "you okay?"

He shook his head and said, "no I can't believe Pyro has joined the Brotherhood Kitty. He was my best friend and roommate for 4 years. What if someday I have to face him in a battle I dont know if I could fight him."

Kitty looked at her boyfriend as she gently rubbed his back as he held her against him. She knew that he had lost alot in the last few years. First his parents and now his best friend. Kitty could not imagine losing either one or if Siryn who was her best friend here at the institute turned terroist and knowing someday she probably have to face her in battle. Kitty knew that was not very likely to happen Siryn had taken basic self defense and learned to control her powers but she was a professed pacifist and refused to take any battle classes.

Kitty sat up for a minute and looked over at her ice skates and said, "bobby lets go skating."

Bobby said, "what?"

Kitty said, "thats what we did last year and it helped me feel better maybe it will help you too."

Bobby looked down at his girlfriend remebering her age for a minute. MOst the time Kitty seemed so mature for 15, but other times she really did act like a 15 year old. He smiled though and said, "okay."

Bobby and Kitty headed outside to the fountain where once again Bobby turned it to ice, but this time as he sat down to help Kitty with her skates he shook his head when she started to put hers on. He smiled at her as he made blades of ice on her tennis shoes like he did on his own. Kitty said, "wow."

Bobby smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her before they got up on the ice and started skating around holding hands. They laughed and acted like teenagers for a little while like they didn't have a care in the world. Kitty pushed away from Bobby and laughed as he started to chase her and than fell on the ice. Kitty laughed as she turned around as he fell and said, "iceman huh maybe you need a new codename Bobby."

Bobby got up and said, "I'll show you a new codename."

Kitty laughed as Bobby chased her until he caught her and pulled her to him kissing her. Kitty heard the front door the mansion open and heard Scott and Jean come out. Jean said, "I swore I heard something out here."

Bobby said, "shit we better run before they catch us."

He unfroze the fountain and they're shoes and they ran into the side of the school through the walls not stopping until they got to his room. They were still laughing as they fell on his bed breathless. Bobby said, "that was close. Do you think they saw us?"

Kitty shook her head and said, "you feel better now?"

Bobby said, "yeah a little bit will you stay with me tonight though."

Kitty looked at Bobby and than looked down a little nervous. She had never stayed with him overnight before in his room. They watched tv sometimes together and cuddled on his bed and made out, but she had never spent the night. Bobby said, "Kitty I'm not expecting anything from you if thats what your thinking I just don't want to be alone."

Kitty knew she couldn't deny him and said, "okay let me text Siryn and tell her I won't be back tonight."

Bobby got up and went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of his boxers and a tshirt for Kitty to sleep in. He turned around when he heard her giggling. He said, "whats so funny?"

Kitty said, "read this from siryn."

Bobby took Kitty's smartphone and his eyes went slightly big when he read the text from Siryn. It said: Don't forget protection :P.

Bobby said, "Oh god she so thinks."

He didn't have to finish that sentence. Kitty nodded and said, "yeah she so thinks we're gonna do it tonight."

Bobby smiled at his girlfriend and showed her the shorts and shirt he had found her. He said, "I guess you can sleep in these. I usually just sleep in boxers but i'll leave a t-shirt on tonight if that will make you more comfortable."

Kitty said, "Bobby we've gone swimming together many times I'm fine with you shirtless."

Kitty went in the bathroom to change clothes Bobby's clothes were a bit big on her small frame but they would work. She turned off the bathroom light as she came back in the bedroom and found Bobby laying in bed in just his boxers. Kitty climbed in bed with him and snuggled up to him. She looked up at Bobby and said, "um Bobby can I ask you something?"

Bobby ran his hand down her hair and said, "you know you can always ask me anything baby."

She bit her lip nervously and said, "um do you have condoms?"

Bobby said, "baby you don't have to be nervous to ask me that question and the answer is yes I keep a box in my beside table. I got them a few months ago in case we decided to take that step I'd be ready. Why do you ask?"

Kitty looked up at him and than down at herself and said, "cause I think I'm ready to take that step really Bobby."

Bobby pulled Kitty up to straddle him holding her on his chest not wanting to let her move further down cause those words had him already semihard. He pulled her face down to him and kissed her and said, "are you sure baby?"

Kitty nodded and leaned into him kissing him hard on the lips as he ran his hands down her to her hips. Bobby ran his hands up his shirt that she wore and moaned as he realized she was wearing no bra. Bobby groaned as he felt the bare bottom side of her boob. He pulled his mouth away from hers and started biting and sucking on her neck as she squirmed against his chest moving herself down to where she was straddling his thighs.

He looked at his girlfriend for a moment before kissing her again as he started pulling her shirt up and off. He stared at her for a moment as he pulled it off. Kitty uncounciously looked down at her boobs and than up at her and said, "I know they're small Bobby."

Bobby shook his head and said, "they're beautiful you're beautiful Kitty."

Kitty smiled up at him and kissed him back as he started to move his hand over breast and rubbed them. Kitty squirmed and felt him under him as he moved his mouth down and started kissing and sucking on her boob. Kitty whimpered as she pushed his face against her chest as he sucked on it bitting on her nipple. Bobby smiled and said, "mmm you like that dont you."

Kitty nodded and rubbed her core against him through the boxers they both wore. Bobby grabbed his hips holding her still. He said, "baby as much i like that if you continue that I'm gonna forget about being a gentleman."

Kitty laughed and said, "okay but maybe I like your wild side jut a bit."

He grinned and said, "another time baby tonight this is gonna hurt when we do it and I need to prepare you so that it hurts least it has too."

Kitty said, "yeah I've heard other girls talk about that."

Bobby said, "I'll be as gentle as i can I swear. I don't want to hurt you."

Kitty nodded and leaned down and kissed him on the lips again as he went back to kneading her boob with his hand. Bobby moaned and turned them over so he was on top. Kitty moaned again and started squirming under his ministrations she started bucking her hips to the insistant that was now pushing into her leg. She said, "Bobby i want you so much."

Bobby gave in a little and reached down pulling the boxers she had on. He smiled as he saw that she was also wearing no panties. He said, "naughty tonight aren't we."

Kitty moaned and just kissed him as he gently started to move his fingers up and down the outside of her entrance. He could feel how damp and ready she was, and he pushed one his fingers in her. She tensed up a little bit as he pushed his finger in her feeling how tight she was. He said, "its alrite baby I got you this is just stretch you a little. You're so tight baby."

Kitty nodded and kissed him back as he moved his finger in and out of her as she bucked her hips a lil when he touched her g-spot he pushed a 2nd finger in as she clamped down on his fingers. Kitty moaned as he pushed his fingers in and out of her pussy making her want more. He started playing with her clit with his thumb and she exploded around him a few seconds later.

Kitty smiled up at him and said, "god that felt so good Bobby."

Bobby kissed her and said, "it was incredible. Are you ready baby I dont think I can hold off cumming myself much longer."

Kitty nodded as Bobby reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a condom out of the box. He pulled his boxers off and saw Kitty's eyes grow big at the sight of his hard penis. Bobby knew that he wasn't exactly small in that department and from the tightness around his fingers earlier he knew he was going to hurt her. He moved Kitty's face up so that he was looking her straight in the eye and said, "baby you can stop me at any time okay if the pain gets to much this is going to hurt and I'm sorry, but I promise it will only this one time."

Kitty nodded and said, "I know it'll be okay Bobby I want this make love to me."

Bobby nodded and moved back over her settling between her legs as he pulled the condom down on his hard dick. He rubbed it against her until she bucked her hips up in pleasure. He gently inserted his tip. She winced a bit but didn't complain as he pushed more in. She tensed up and said, "ow oh god."

Bobby stopped and said, "relax baby I got you."

Kitty tried to relax but Bobby's penis stretching her open was not a pleasant feeling. Bobby stopped for a second and started kissing her as he pushed more in and he felt her barrier. He stilled and said, "this is gonna be the worse part baby."

Kitty nodded as he pulled part the way out and than pushed back in breaking her barrier. She felt a searing pain go through her vagina. She screamed, "oh god Bobby that hurts ouch."

Bobby held himself still inside her as he pulled her against him hating himself for hurting her. He said, Do you want to stop?"

Kitty said, "no I'm okay just give me a second."

Bobby nodded and tried to fight the urge to thrust into her harder. It was his first time too and he had little control left. Kitty moved her hips against him and he lost his resistance pushing more into her. He started to move in and out of her slowly as she started moaning. Bobby kissed her and moved harder finally crying out into her mouth as he finally came.

They laid there for a few minutes in silence both trying to catch their breath as Bobby gently massaged her back. He said, "are you okay?"

Kitty kissed him and said,"wonderful. Sore but that was good baby."

Bobby nodded and kissed her on the lips. He pulled the condom off and saw the blood on it and on her. He got up and went into his bathroom coming back with a wet washcloth. He wiped the blood off her and the little bit that got on his thighs. They fell asleep in each others arms happy.

A/n: so there is a flashback scene of their first time alot of these are going to be flashbacks of past events some in the old future before it was fixed as well. Ideas for one shots would be appreciated as well.


	2. Chapter 2 nightmares

A/n: A sad one shot this is set in the old future after Bobby and Logan find her in the prison camp. Warning very adult this will include talk about torture, beatings and rape.

Kitty's Nightmares

Bobby woke up to screaming as he did many nights as the girl in his arms thrashed in her sleep. Kitty was thrashing around in her sleep kicking and whimpering. Bobby knew that she was having a nightmare again. He gently touched her shoulder as she whimpered and started shaking her. He said, "Kitty baby wake up. You're okay its just a nightmare I'm right here."

Kitty kicked Bobby and said, "don't hurt me again please I swear I won't do it again."

Bobby wanted to kill whoever in the hell hurt his Kitty. He had found her just 2 months ago in a concentration camp where she had been for almost a year and a half. She was broken, beaten, and half starved. Bobby had spent days at her side as she screamed out in her sleep and begging for him to just let her die. Bobby had held her and tried to reassure she was safe now and no one was ever going to hurt her as long as he was arond.

Bobby ignored the pain in his side from where Kitty had kicked him and put his arms around her. He whispered, "shh baby its me wake up Kitty I'm right here noone is going to hurt you."

Kitty finally woke up and looked up at him. She said," Bobby."

Bobby gently kissed his young girlfriend on the head and said, "I'm right here baby it was just a nightmare you're safe here in our bed. Nobobys going to hurt you again as long as I live I promise you."

Kitty looked up at Bobby as he gently held her to him. She knew that her nightmares killed him because there was nothing he could do about them. Kitty said, "I'm sorry Bobby I don't know why these nightmares come. I know I'm safe here with you."

Bobby kissed his girlfriend on the lips and said, "there's nothing to be sorry about baby we all have bad dreams. I dream sometimes about the night i came back to the mansion and you were gone and holding Rogue dying in my arms. That was a horrible night first I lose one my best friends and than my girlfriends missing."

Kitty nodded against his bare shoulder as he slept in just his boxers cause it was summer and hot in the woods they were in. Their "bed" actually consisted of two worn sleeping bags zipped together and a thin foldup matt under it to keep it from get damp. Bobby gently rubbed his girlfriends back gently wishing that he could go back in time and change what happend like many other things. He looked down at his girlfriend not even 20 years old but she long ago lost her innocence. He thought back to the days before the incident on Alcatraz which is what really started this whole war. He remebered days of being just teenagers hanging out with the other younger X-men. Kitty had been the youngest X-men at only 14.

Kitty pulled him back into the present as she pushed her body against his and said, "I love you so much."

Bobby cursed his body as he felt it react to Kitty's closeness. She too only wore minimum clothing to sleep in since it was so hot where they were and her tanktop and panties didn't help when they were in bed together. Kitty moaned as she rubbed against his hard cock through his boxers. He tried to get himself to calm down trying to think of other things besides his half naked girlfriend against him. He knew that sometimes after a nightmare Kitty wanted sex and other times she pushed him away. Kitty never came straight out and said it but he had a feeling that the guards at the camp had raped her on top of everything else. Bobby was glad for the fact they made love before that night. It had been worse for her he was sure if not only had she been raped by those assholes, but if they had taken her virginity as well. Kitty said, "make love to me Bobby please."

Bobby didn't need to be asked twice as he gently pulled his girlfriend under him and covered her with his body. They lost themselves for a few minutes in each others bodies and forgot their nightmares and the fact they were running for their lives. There was only they're love.

Logan had also woke up to the sounds of Shadowcat screams. He lay in his own bed a few yards away through some trees. He was close enough in case of an attack but far enough away to give the young couple some privacy. He and Bobby had searched for months for Kitty and Melissa he turned over and bed and thought about his wife and unborn daughter. He was pretty sure now that they were gone hopefully to a better place. They had heard that pregnat women were killed straight out in the concentration camps and after hearing Kitty's screams in the night from nightmares he wasn't totally sure that wasn't a blessing almost. Would Melissa have been as broken and beaten as Kitty had been if they had found her or could she have been worse? He didn't even want to think about it. Logan remebered Kitty's eyes like nightmares she was barely 19 years old but her eyes told a different story the little teenage girl that had fought hard to join the X-men against his protests she was to young was gone. In her place was a girl that had lived and endured things beyond her years.

Logan got up and went over to the cold campfire where they prepared the food they could find. It was to warm of a night to keep it going all night but he sat down beside it anyway. He could hear the young couple still now making love though they tried to keep quiet his inhance hearing made him able to hear their moans.

About 30 minutes later, Logan looked up as Bobby joined him beside the fire. He had pulled his pants and shirt on. He sat down on the ground on the other side. Logan said, "can't sleep kid."

Bobby smiled at him despite the stitation the nickname Logan have given him years before still stuck. He said, "Kitty had another nightmare."

Logan nodded and said, "I heard her screaming is she okay?"

Bobby nodded and said, "she is now she went back to sleep. Those nightmares they make me feel so helpless Logan all I can do is lay there and hold her or give her space whichever she needs."

Logan said, "I think Kitty's got PTSD kid."

Bobby said, "yeah I know but look at me complaining cause my girlfriend's nightmares make me feel helpless at least I have her. You lost Melissa and Samantha."

Logan said, "I was just thinking I'm glad she didn't endure what Kitty did and they are probably together in a better place than this world."

Bobby and Logan sat there and talked for a few more minutes before heading back to bed. They needed their sleep and their lives were constantly on the run. Bobby couldn't help but think how maybe life would have been different if this war had never happend, but he couldn't dread on what ifs he had to protect himself and Kitty and hopefully survive somehow.

A/n: still working on ch. 14 but thought id write another one shot here pls review this story is an outtake of A new Future if you haven't read that Melissa is the wife that Logan speaks about in ch 3.


	3. Chapter 3 newlyweds on the 4th of july

A New Future Outtakes

Chapter 3: 4th of July

A/n: well this was supposed to be posting for 4th of July which I hoped to have done by Saturday but unfortunately I got called into work that afternoon. Its going to be a long week guys we have lost 3 employees in the last few days and now down to a skeleton crew worse part I'm the only one available to work nights so that means good checks but working every night yikes.

Kitty stretched as she woke early on the 4th of July. Bobby was still asleep with her head nestled on his arm as she looked up at her husband. He was sleeping with his arm around her waist holding her close as they always did. Kitty gently moved his arm though and got up out of bed. She tried to move around without making alot of noise. Bobby had stayed up late the night before helping Scott and Logan set up for the fireworks the next night. The 4th of July was a big holiday there at the mansion. They always had a big cookout and a firework show once dark settled in. Kitty got in the shower and smiled as she thought about last night for a few minutes. Bobby had came in and tried not to wake her already asleep in their bed, but when he removed her stuffed dragon from her arms it had woke her. Many people probably laugh at her if the knew that she at 19 years old and married to boot still slept with a stuffed animal when Bobby was away, but Lockheed was special. After Bobby had moved Lockheed back to his place on the headboard, he had pulled her over to him spooning her and fell asleep. Kitty had woken up for a minute as she felt his cool chest against her warm back, but she only snuggled back into his chest and fell back to sleep.

Bobby woke to the sound of the shower running and got up and headed into the bathroom. He smiled as he saw his young bride behind the shower curtain. They had just got back from their honeymoon a few days ago. Bobby pulled his boxers off and climbed into the shower with her. Kitty turned around when he climbed inside and smiled as she looked at her naked hubby. He smiled back and pushed her up against the shower wall with her back to him letting her feel his morning wood against her ass. Kitty groaned and pushed back against his hard dick. Bobby leaned forward pushing against the wall as he started to nibble on her neck. He said, "morning baby."

Kitty purred and than pushed back more into Bobby's hard cock as he started to suck on her neck. Bobby pulled back though cause he didn't have a condom here in the shower. Kitty whimpered and said, "don't stop."

Bobby said, "I'd love to take you right here and now baby but I forgot a condom hold on."

Kitty nodded knowing about the promise he had made her parents that they wouldn't get pregnat until after she finished college. He pulled the curtain opened a bit not enough to let water out but enough to rummage in the drawer in the bathroom counter. They'd put some condoms in there for this very reason. Bobby pulled the condom down on his hard dick and than pressed his wife back against the wall this time facing him as he lifted her up and pulled her legs around his waist. Kitty's small frame made it easy to make love this way level with him as he pushed into her tight wet hole. Kitty whimpered as she grabbed onto his back as he drove into her in hard swift thrusts. He knew he wasn't hurting her that the whimpers were of want not pain. Kitty bit into his neck trying to keep from crying out to much knowing that the floor they lived on had students all around them. Bobby felt her tightening around him knowing she was on the verge of cumming as he pushed into her harder and bit into her shoulder as he came in her.

Kitty cried out though cause as he lost control into her body she felt ice hit her back form the showerhead. Bobby said, "shit sorry baby."

He reached around and turned off the water. He said, "sorry bout that babe I guess I lost control there."

Bobby and Kitty got out the shower and dried off before getting dressed. Kitty smiled as Bobby put on a shirt that she had bought him a few days before at the mall. It was blue with an Americn flag across it. She had an identical shirt to wear and pulled on her shorts over her bathing suit. Bobby put his trunks on and just his shirt on over them. They headed downstairs and laughed as they saw all the kids already running around outside.

Most the students went home for summer vaction of course but sadly just like when they were students the school had its share of students with no home other than the school. So alot of students were still at the school. Kitty and Bobby joined the rest the X-men near the pool as they took a seat on a lounge chair Bobby sitting back with Kitty in between his legs.

Everybody else was chatting and watching the students who were in the pool play around. Logan yawned and smiled at the newlyweds. He said, "Do you 2 ever sleep?"

Kitty's eyes widened as she remebered that their bathroom shared a wall with Logan's bedroom. She blushed and tuned her red face into Bobby's chest as everybody else laughed. Bobby rubbed her back soothingly and said, "he's only playing baby. Logan don't tease my wife please."

Logan said, "sorry little cat I was just playing all I heard was a bang on the wall."

Kitty laughed and smiled up at her husband as they changed the subject to plans for the day. They mostly were going to let the kids play they had a few planned games and activities. The men would take turns manning the grill as they would keep food available throughout the day. The women had prepared food to go with the hotdogs and hamburgers the day before.

Bobby laughed as he watched the antics of some the younger boys as they chased each other with water guns. He looked over at Peter and Jimmy and grinned and made motions to suggest what he had in mind. The boys had been teasing him since he came back from his honeymoon about becoming an old married man. They laughed as they borrowed the boys water guns and snuck up on their women talking and giggling. They started squirting them from behind making them shreak and run. Bobby laughed as he squirted his wife good with the gun knowing he'd probably pay for it later but could not resist. Jubilee who had recently started dating Peter was flinging insults toward her boyfriend some with very colorful language inserted. The older members of the X-men were watching trying to look disprovingly on the bad example the younger ones were making for the students but Bobby could tell that even the Professor was trying to keep a straight face.

Finally they ran out of water and threw the guns down as their girlfriends/wives started chasing them. Bobby grunted as his wife though short was very fast runner and tackled him to the ground near the basketball court and started tickling him. He laughed and rolled in the grass a little as he yelled, "uncle uncle."

Kitty grinned and let him up as he looked down at her and kissed her on the lips. She said, "why in the world did you do that Robert Drake?"

Bobby grinned and said, "sorry Jimmy and Peter have been teasing me about becoming an old boring married man since we got back from Hawaii."

Kitty smiled at him back and said, "so you showed them you can still be one the guys huh ok. Just glad I'm not wearing a white t-shirt."

When they got back to the group, Professor X and Jean were both trying to not laugh. Jean said, "you three I swear if those boys follow your example you get to sort it out. I know your not teachers yet, but your still older students and should set a better example for the kids."

Scott said, "Oh come on Jean we set a bad example for younger students a few times in our day. Remeber the night that Haley and Sarah found us in the garage and we were"

Jean cut him off and said, "Don't even say what we were doing Scott Summers."

Logan said, "Oh come on we'd all love to hear this story."

Jean said, "no way let just say those two got a bit of an education, and we were the talk of the school for months."

Bobby laughed as he pulled his wife back down between his legs on the chair. Kitty laughed as she listened to the older X-men talk about being young like them.

A few minutes later, Jean's nigtmare was realized as the younger boys whose water guns Bobby, Peter and Jimmy had borrow started squirting the teachers with them. Bobby and Peter grabbed the 3 boys by arm and threw them into the pool making everybody laugh as they came to the surface spluttering. Adam said, "hey why did you do that?"

Bobby laughed and said, "retallation."

The day went on with everyone swimming and playing games and just having fun. As 9 o'clock came Scott turned off the grill and everyone put what was left of the food up while Bobby and Peter got the fireworks set up. All the kids gathered on the grass behind the mansion. Kitty looked up as Allison sat down next to her. She smiled at Allison who was a new student to the school. She hadn't made alot of friends yet having started at the school after most the students left for summer break.

Kitty smiled as Bobby joined her again on the blanket as Scott and Logan took over shooting off the fireworks they all watched with awe as they shoot them off. When the finally came, Bobby leaned in and kissed Kitty one hard long kiss as he did every 4th of July. It had been a great holiday and ended on a great note. Kitty had to think that maybe someday the country they lived in would be a land of freedom once again for all people human and mutant alike that was what they celebrated on that day. Hope that one day they would live in peace with their neighbors. Hope that someday a place like the mansion would not be as necessarily a place to protect them from the world outside but simply a school for them to learn at.

A/n: there it is a few days late sorry its kinda crazy at work right now in the last few weeks weve lost 3 employees and to make things worse my boss' husband had a heart attack last friday making it even crazier. We are down to 5 employees counting her and I'm the only one available to work 3rds so right now I'm work every night pray i survive updates maybe sporadic for awhile guys sorry in advance but i have not abandoned yall. Pls review I have yet to get one on this.


End file.
